Freezing Reunion
Five Stars Rena Argo changed skins sometimes, allowing him to slightly modify his appearance and look like someone else. However, at times, he found himself covered in myriads of clothes. Sometimes? No, the sheer ocean around that island had been freezing, the cold night breeze sipped into everyone's bones and would especially affect him. "Brrrr," Argo cursed, surrounded with a large hat, scarf, cloak, jacket, and whatever else. His skin wasn't visible one bit. As a member and Five Star of the Hunting Pirates, Argo had to make sure the crew developed properly, and here they were to get... Another Five Star. "S-So you guys going into that shit, right?" Argo managed to blurt out, looking back on the deck of their ship. "Don't tell me to go." Was another voice, a female one, albeit a lot ruder than Argo's. Kauldran Synthia levitated in the air, comfortably seated with her legs folded over one another. Due to her condition, Synthia could not truly sit down, but it didn't matter. "I'm not even wearing any clothes! I'm only keeping myself warm through Ignis, but I can't do this forever! I'm going to leave soon if the others don't volunteer. Don't blame me for that piss-poor boy's cowardice." "Fuck, I know, I wouldn't blame." If one could see Argo's eyes, they had rolled around. "All this cold is fucking getting to me, my sweat froze down in my ass." Though, she has a point, they had to get into the island somehow. "Hell yeah, finally reached some nice weather." Currently on the deck looking over at the distance as if in search of other ships was Alexander Talos, with long back hair flowing down his back, big piercing black eyes. Current going against what the other had previously complained about he was wearing a log white and blue robe, that gave the impression of being warm while in reality made of lighter material than his regular clothing. "Come on Chilly Rena, no need to get your nose red." Making his way towards Synthia Talos continued. "I may not give to shits about HIM, but at least I can go and make sure the Island is still under our influence." “Could you be any louder?!” A deep voice said from across the boat, seemingly aimed at Talos. An extremely tall man would rise from a seat, uncrossing his legs as he did so, as he would approach the group of pirates his identity as the Five Star, Himeji Makibi would now be apparent. “I have no qualms with going on the island. After, after all, this child must be scolded for his shameful actions under the affiliation of a prestigious group such as ourselves!” Makibi spoke in a deep and stern voice, smacking a metal fan in his hand, further emphasizing on his words "Don't worry Old Man!!" Speaking even louder than before, Talos made his way closer to Makibi. "I will make sure to overpower your voice when you start schooling poor Lars." Now standing in front of the towering man, Talos being a tall man when compared to the average folk, was still small when compared to Maki. "And don't forget you still hold me a proper fight Mr. Stone Fucker." “With age comes wisdom and power, there’s no shame in my game.” Makibi said, a hint of laughter in his words, slightly overpowered by his stern and deep voice. “Also, you lack the strength to partake in a bout against me, so I implore you to watch your tone, young man” Makibi spoke, his tone becoming far more intimidating as he towered high above his comrade. Argo bent his pulse and gestured by pointing his palm downwards, he tilted his head and hissed. "You can fucking fight while inside the island," His eyes set upon Makibi, then over Talos, "Whoever disciplines him doesn't matter, it matters he's brought here-" Argo stopped for a second, bringing his aforementioned palm up to cup his clothed chin. "Wait no, I'll just shoot you guys there," Argo shrugged, approaching them. "Let's fucking go, how do you want it?" “There’s no need for that, I’m more than capable of getting there myself.” Makibi said, moving away from Argo and standing to the edge of the ship. He would then begin to squat down ever so slightly, it seemed that he was going to jump to the island, and that he would do. Makibi would launch himself from the deck of the ship, shaking the waterborne vessel as he soared through the air, still keeping his composure as he rocketed through the air and onto the island, landing with a loud slam, though minimal damage to the ground where he now stood. "Lack the strength?" To most people, the words spoke by Makibi would not only be devastating but induce fear to those that even dare compare themselves to the towering man. But Talos, with an enormous grin on his face, it was as if those exact words were making him more excited to try his fists on Maki's castle. But his thoughts of excitement we're cut short once Argo got full of their shits. "Ah, yes I would like a one way ticked, Rena. Unlike that idiot, I don't feel like angering miss Synthia by shaking the ship." "OI, YOU CASTLE IDIOT, GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE FOR MY SHIP!!!" Synthia screamed towards the launched Makibi, as the shaking began to affect her as well. "Tch. Shut up, ship!" With merely the projection of her voice, the ship's shaking immediately stopped in its tracks and began to become calm once more. "Ugh, at least one of you men know not to piss me off." Synthia sighed as she took her 'seat' in the sky once more. "Right then. Now that we're alone, Argo...should we get back to breaking more fingers for interrogations?" "Of course, Syn! But before that..." Argo's attention landed over Talos, he stretched his left arm out. Under a breath's moment, it darkened up until it was purple and expanded slightly, sharp teeth and a pair of eyes surfaced on where the hand once stood, a thin tongue slipped past those teeth. A hiss came from it. "Let's get Talos there." The arm stretched out until it was by Talos' vicinity, surely he would see what it really was, this what coughed out saliva and opened its mouth widely. A clawed hand came out of it instantly, twitching and moving its fingers. Boom, much of the air was pushed aside once the stretched arm grew out even more, this time its muscles were more noticeable and budged out, with the curve of the elbow and wrists there. Waves circulated from below the ship, after all the entire arm was several times Argo's mass, but he himself stood normally in place. Teeth surrounded the wrist of the aforementioned hand, remaining there without any harm, then, it used its fingers to try and grab Talos by his clothes. Since Talos was already willing, Argo's enormous arm would simple and easily carry him from over the ship's deck and into the island itself, rapidly stretching out to reach it. Reaching the island as mentioned earlier thanks to Argo's assistance, Talos just staid still for a couple of seconds after being released from the weird arm thing that juts happen. "Sigh, Hey Rena!" Rapidly turning around to face the ship, Talos utilizing all the air on his lungs screamed. "This was boring, next time throw me on the island!" Feeling proud of himself for speaking loud towards Argo, Talos immediately regretted his decision. "Oh, no." Feeling a tingle on the back of his head, he once again turned around and ran towards the nearest trees, hoping to use them as protection in case the "Storm" decided to school him. “Took you long enough, let us get a move on, we have business to attend too!” Maki scolded Talos, having waited there for his arrival. He would then turn his back to his odd companion, looking at the island before him, devising a plan of action as to which way they will take to enter the island and find what’s secluded within it. Makibi would then take off into the island, assuming Talos would follow behind him. "Calm down with your schoolings old man." Making his way towards Makibi, while occasionally looking towards the ship, Talos hands behind his head begins casually following Makibi. "More then anyone you should know that I won't listen to anything you say before you manage to defeat me." Eyes suddenly bursting wide open, they were now half their size and slightly glowing red, showing his great control and mastery over one of nature's natural powers, Kenbunshoku. Quickly moving his eyes in every direction possible, Talos began mentally analyzing all the presences within the island. "But either way, what's the deal with the kid, Lars was it?" "They're finally on their way." Synthia sighed, as she stood up and began to float towards her next destination. "That Lars kid was always a weird one, even when Captain was around. I have no idea what's up with him anyways, though he does have the Captain's surname..." Synthia turned around to face the island once more, before she dashed over to Argo within her levitation, and stared directly into the Beast's eyes. "Oi, Argo-kun, do you know why Lars has the Captain's surname?!" To a normal, heterosexual male, being so close to Synthia would be unnerving, considering the lack of clothes she wore. However, the relationship between Argo and herself was completely platonic. Not to mention, both of them were unable to rouse romantic feelings, meaning any form of intimacy was purely accidental. Argo frowned. "They're fucking noisy, that's what they are," He looked out at the island, retreating his arm to a normal state and donning his clothes over it once again. Once clothed, his fingers and palm stretched out, Argo tilted his head and cracked his neck. "You want to know huh... Well, at least you're a good listener." Leaning back against the edge of the deck, Argo let his mind wander elsewhere, through times past, long ago, almost two decades even. Argo, as a young adult, was faced with a much younger boy in this memory. "That kid... Vryrch Lars, he fell and got reborn-" He dropped his gaze and met Synthia's, "Because-" ---- "H-hello..." a child's voice could barely be heard throughout the ship. His figure, or even his looks was unknown by the members of the Hunting Pirates, as he hid behind the towering figure of another. A woman, and he clasped her leg tightly as he quickly glanced at the many pirates present. "Setotototototo!!" That very woman allowed her laughter to echo over the ship, the kid incredibly tiny when compared to her humonguous figure. Still, it seemed her size didn't make him retreat. "Say hello, y'all lads!" Vryrch Seth, a woman that held the Lozenge position of the Hunting Pirates, gestured for her crewmates. A fearsome pirate, Seth harbored a bounty greater than 260,000,000. Light shone upon her hold features and blue clothes, "I've found this young lad here in that last trip-" "Again, mom?!" An old man called out at Seth, his voice rough and figure large, his beard sprouted as a small spike at his chin. "Ya' adoptin' quite a lota' kids, even more than before!!" Slowly, the boy revealed himself, now standing next to Seth. He gulped loudly as sweat dripped down his temples intensely. His legs shivered intensely as most, if not all eyes were set on him. "Lars." he said quickly, pointing at himself. His eyes dashed around to avoid any possible contact with others. "...I wouldliketoworkwithallofyou." it wouldn't be unnatural to assume that half the crew didn't understand a word the boy said, but he bowed down, and quickly hid behind Seth once more. "SEEETOTOTOTOTOTO! Yo' so cute, Lars," Seth beamed at the boy, closing her eyes and letting a full smile overtake her expression. She crossed her arms, while the rest of the members each introduced themselves towards Lars. "Yo," the old man from before waved, his teeth flashed as he bent his knees, lowering himself barely to Lars' height. "Name's Willahelm Bill, don't trip kiddo." Bill said normally, having easily understood the mumbled words of Lars, after all, that was a basic skill to his Haki. Legs smiled as she looked down at him. "Awhh!!! He's so adorable! Right, Amaka?! Right!?" "Heh, a little bit." Amaka replied, looking at the young boy. Strong Rico walked up behind the boy giving him a hardy slap to his back. “Don’t scare him off now y’all, especially you Legs” Rico said in a deep voice, laughing stoically before addressing the boy. “The name’s Rico, nice to meet ya kid!” Rico said, his deep voice holding enough force to scare anyone shitless Silvenya used her ability, to shrink herself from her massive stature. Her demeanor was kind, she smiled to the child as if it were her own. "Hey, Lars-kun, whenever you're old enough, let's drink together!" She got closer to the boy, whispering, but still loud enough so that everyone heard her. "I can teach you a thing or two as well, so you'll be strong! Don't go to these old coots, they don't know the meaning of the word "restraint". She said as she kindly patted his head. "Hmm," a stocky, bald monk looked at the nervous boy. "It sure seems like we're picking up a lot of these kids lately, don't you think?" A green haired individual pushed up his falling glasses. "There certainly has been an influx of children on this ship. There's even been one following you around, Daikaku-san." "Hahaha, I guess that's right, isn't it Quin?" He then turned to Lars. "Good luck, kid. It can get rough on these seas." "I-" one person approached, "I-" then another, and another, until his vision was filled with nothing but towering men and women. He felt hands slapping him in the back, and several voices but it was more than the boy could handle. He felt his vision begin to blur, and the raw smell of the sea assailed his nostrils causing him to fall to the ground, his head hitting the hard wood floor. White Out That smile. That warm smile that kept him warm all throughout 15 years still flashed on his mind. It was partially the reason why Lars had been able to remain in Whiteout for so long. Well, that and his body had eventually grown accustomed to the weather. "Why did you have to leave me...jeez, you're so selfish." he said to himself, his voice echoing throughout the cave as he clasped two rocks against each other. The cold began to seep through his robes, and although he was unable to gain any sickness from it, it was still a rather uncomfortable feeling. Desperately, he clashed them together time, after time, until...thud. "AHHH" he screamed, reflexively dropping the rocks to the ground. He shook his right hand intensely before holding his injured pinky. A tear fell from his eyes, as he blew on it, much like a child would. "Who am I kidding? I can't even light a fire. It's been twen-" he stopped himself, as he scratched his chin through his mask. "Twenty...no thirty years?" Lars then came to the sudden realization that he had no idea how long it had been. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it was night or day at this point. "Whatever." he laid on his side, feeling the cold, stone floor. Lars slowly closed his eyes as he attempted to fall asleep. Images of his comrades flashing his mind, as he went into deep slumber. Two specific figures filled his mental visage. One of them was gigantic, and they seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and he shot his legs upwards, standing up as he did so. "They're here." he said, and within an instant, Lars left. A flicker of light signaling his disappearance. As Maki entered the deeper parts of the island, his senses would trigger a bit, indication they were not alone, however it was clear whatever it was, they were trying to conceal their presence, though not well enough. “Do you sense that, Talos?” Maki uttered to his comerade in a hushed tone, his lock on the presence going in and out as he began to hone into it using his Kenbunshoku Haki. "The fuck you talking about." Replying in a hushed tone in order to match and somewhat mock his "partner" Talos with his Haki still active began searching even further. But once again nothing seemed to catch his attention. "I think you are going senile, old man." Slowly taking in a deep breath, Talos began to slightly change, as small green scales started to form on his forehead and around his eyes. It would appear that even when refusing to agree with Maki, Talos more then anyone knew how accurate his Kenbunshoku was. "Sigh" Letting out all of the hair on his lungs, Talos muscles suddenly clenched. And as they did, soo did the air itself surrounding him and Maki. This technique was something he learned several years ago, by expanding all of his senses to a more restricted space, they would be greatly enhanced, turning the space around Talos and Maki a death zone for anyone that dared get close. “Seems like our scared child is approaching us, he’s gotten rusty on this island all alone, I can read him easily, he needs a long lesson on haki when we take him back!” Maki said to Talos, looking around him, acknowledging the veil of protection surrounding them, still walking deeper into the island, awaiting their targets next move. As the figure approached the duo, Maki would be able to sense a presence getting closer with every step. It was quiet, nigh inaudible in its movements. But of course, the giant was not relying on his senses to guide him, as no sight, smell or sound could reveal the approaching “shadow” to him. It would’ve been easy to notice as it got closer, as its undeniable killing intent grew stronger. The trees shuffled ever so slightly, and from it, someone or something emerged from it. It didn’t raise snow, or make a single sound as their foot made contact with the ground. Having hopefully gained their attention, from the slight noise the tree made, the figure, cloaked completely stared at Maki and Talos menacingly. As if awaiting for something to happen. Category:Role-Plays Category:DamonDraco Category:BQD Category:Ash9876 Category:GeminiVIII Category:Trick G Loki